Kozilek
Summary Kozilek is one of the three Eldrazi titans, powerful eldritch beings from the space between planes known as the Blind Eternities. These three titans consume the mana of entire planes for sustenance, leaving nothing behind but empty barren husks of what once was a universe. Each titan has lineages of lesser Eldrazi spawn that collectively act as a kind of digestive system for hastening a plane's consumption. The power of the three Eldrazi titans varies significantly depending on whether they are in a bound or unbound state. Kozilek is the Titan of Distortion, a reality-slicing nightmare of relentless insanity. He changes the perception of the reality, making impossible to discern the truth. He twists loyalties, muddies thoughts, transforms emotions, induces despair and panic. Kozilek represents themes of deception, puzzles, lies, mind domination, transformation, and experimentation. Sages call Kozilek the confusion of panic, the trap of enigmas, and the harrower of thought. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely higher | Unknown, at least Low 1-C Name: Kozilek, Cosi, Butcher of Truth, the Great Distortion, Titan of Distortion. True name unknown if he even has one. Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: None, referred to as male Age: Primordial, likely as old as time Classification: Eldrazi Titan, Eldritch Abomination, Extra-dimensional Being, Cosmic Abstract Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, In-corporeality, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Acausality, Telekinesis, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly due to originating from the Blind Eternities), Durability Negation, Life Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nigh Invulnerability, Causes existence to be erased wherever it goes, Extreme Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely higher (The three titans can annihilate entire star systems with merely the power generated by their awakening. Kruphix, the eldest and strongest of Theros' gods, feared that should the Eldrazi set their sights on his plane, he and the other gods would be entirely unable to prevent its destruction.) | Unknown, at least Low Complex Multiverse level (Vastly superior to pre-Mending Planeswalkers such as Ugin, who fought on par with Nicol Bolas. According to Ugin, the Eldrazi as they are perceived are merely their shadows cast down from higher dimensional space). Speed: Superhuman movement speed, unfathomably higher with Reality Warping | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable with Reality Warping. Striking Strength: Unknown (The Eldrazi titans rarely engage in combat, however their presence alone can turn matter to dust.) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely far higher | Unknown, at least Low Complex Multiverse level (it is implied that even if the Multiverse was eradicated that the Eldrazi would still exist in some form as they thrive within the void of the Blind Eternities) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Multiversal+ (As the three titans can assault any plane of existence through the Blind Eternities) Standard Equipment: Eldrazi spawn, which are extra-dimensionally connected to Kozilek himself and thus a part of him. Intelligence: Unknown as, like the other titans, Kozilek's thought process is entirely alien and unfathomable to non-Eldrazi minds. Weaknesses: None notable. However, because their way of thinking is vastly different from non-Eldrazi minds, they can be effectively strategized against. This is how the three titans were originally led to Zendikar and trapped on the plane through the use of powerful magic and a complex network of hedrons. Additionally, unlike the other two titans, Kozilek lacks immunities to magic and physical damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mainly just attacks that affect the mind, reality, and physical matter. As stated before, Kozilek rarely if ever attacks as his mere presence is sufficient to lay waste to a plane. Feats: Before being led to Zendikar, Ulamog and the other titans completely decimated an unknown plane, resulting in its collapse. Key: Bound 3-Dimensional Shadow | Unbound/True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Reality Warpers Category:Game Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Void Users Category:Matter Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1